


Harry Potter-The Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

April, 2002.

x

"It's a well known fact in the wizarding world that Ravenclaw members are far better in bed than any other house in Hogwarts. Always were, always will be."

Luna 'loony' Lovegood made the bold statement and slammed her sherry glass on the table to make her point.

"Balls! We all know that Gryffindor rules where that is concerned."

Hermione Granger retorted in a slightly inebriated manner.

"Yes. I can safely say that I've had an orgasm every time I've slept with a fellow from Gryffindor." Agreed Susan Bones who smacked her lips audibly as she drained her glass. "But then again I also had gratification with most members of Hufflepuff."

Luna and Susan were being entertained by their convivial hostess Hermione.  
The visitors had been given a room to share but Hermione insisted that they all have fun in her quarters. 

Hermione had permanent rooms now in what was once the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher's office, now defunct.

Located on the second floor of the Castle she had decorated the main room with several vases of flowers and various paintings on all the walls.  
The décor and furnishings were mainly in red and gold, the colours of the Gryffindor House, and the showcase was the grand fireplace. 

After a supper of pumpkin pasties and a bottle of sherry all three young ladies were beginning to feel the warm glow of the alcohol.  
They had all changed into pajama sets and were gathered around the warm glow of the fire and the candlelight. 

As the conversation turned to the matters of sex, as it usually did in these very rooms, it was the usually coy Susan who elaborated on the topic.

"While I agree about Gryffindor it is my opinion that Hufflepuff males AND females are very satisfying where sex is concerned."

Hermione caught the eye of the twenty one year old half blood blonde and smiled back.  
Had it really been four years ago that the young Susan had tragically lost a leg only to have it succesfully reattached like new?

After the end of the Second Wizarding War Susan had found her way back to Hogwarts, as did Hermione, and the old friends had both completed their final year and exams with flying colours.

Hermione had taken what was a frail and introverted young wizard under her wing and watched her recover her self esteem and mature into an attractive and confidant woman.

They enjoyed reminiscing about the time when they would sit side by side, enthralled by the teaching of Gilderoy Lockhart, who they both madly loved.

Just as Hermione had discovered her own sexuality and desires so too did Susan, who welcomed both men and women into her bed.

And those, like Hermione, who had accepted the invitation to experiment with her lesbian tendencies, had found that Susan was a real tiger between the sheets. 

"Believe me, Luna. Although I heartily agree with Susan I would still pick Gryffindor over Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw every time."

"I suppose you ARE the authority on the matter seeing how you jump anybody's bones at the school."

"Hey now, there's no need for that. And I've never slept with any student under the age of eighteen. I'm not a nymphomaniac."

Luna sniggered and then appeared distracted and uninterested and looked up at the ceiling and rubbed her toes.

Although warm and cordial friends Luna had certain opinions of the sometime narrow minded Hermione which had improved over time.

Since leaving Hogwarts the quirky and dreamy girl had travelled the world, in particular South America, in her role as a wizarding naturalist.  
In a very short time she had enjoyed much success in discovering and classifying rare magical creatures hitherto unknown. 

She had remained slender and light boned and her waist length blonde hair framed her pixie thin face as it always had.  
Her silvery eyes were topped off by faint brows that were almost nonexistent.

As the three grew ever more tipsy the red blooded wizards began to become ever more confrontational.

Hermione, being a compassionate and sort and a perfectionist at heart felt the stirrings of a personal challenge. 

"Alright, Luna. Let's see you put your money where your mouth is. I bet you twenty Galleons that I can prove Gryffindor rule the school."

"A bet? Splendid. You're on."

Both Hermione and Luna sat up straight in their seats and bumped fists.

"That's all well and good, girls. But the question is HOW exactly will you go about it?"

Susan crossed her legs and spread her hands.

Ever the practical and intelligent female wizard Hermione took but a moment to come up with an idea.

"We shall gather three young and virile stunt cocks, fuck them together and the winner is the man who bring any of us women to orgasm three times in an hour."

"Oh, please. You have an orgasm every time you mentally undress a man!"

"Not true! And even if it were, three times in an hour! Only a veritable fuck bunny could bring us off in that time." 

"Who do you have in mind?" Wondered Susan. 

"Definitely Neville Longbottom. He's hung like a Centaur. Also I have in mind Graham from Ravenclaw and Frank from Hufflepuff. They're both good looking eighteen year olds who I have luckily had the pleasure of."

"I bet you have. Luck? Are you kidding? Whenever you're within two feet of a man you drop your knickers! Anyway, are you sure that Neville will go along with it?"

"Oh, yes! Since I took his cherry a year ago he follows me everywhere like a puppy dog. He'll do practically anything I ask."

Hermione paused in thought as she recalled the time she had unashamedly seduced the virginal Neville.

The anticipation of having him fuck her with his nine incher had her hormones raging, and her pussy had tingled every time she had fantasised about it.

Luna continued to contemplate her polished toenails as she too remembered that week back in August 2001.

x

It was quite remarkable to Luna that most of the young students at Hogwarts were relatively unaware of the teachers sex lives.

Because it was all that Hermione Granger and she talked about on the rare occassions the two old friends got together.  
And it was all they could to get laid at the next opportunity.

Neville had turned twenty one years of age in July of 2001 and had still not had sex with a female.

When he had attended the distinguished School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had been mostly clumsy and shy and constantly the butt of many jokes and wisecracks. 

He had come of age on that fated day on May Second of 1998 when he had destroyed the seventh and final Horcrux, that being the snake Nagini, which the boy turned man had beheaded with Godric Gryffindor's sword.

After the end of the war he had briefly served as an auror before returning to Hogwarts to become Professor of Herbology on the invitation of Minerva McGonagall. 

Hermione had welcomed him with open arms, literally, when she had discovered that the once short round faced boy had matured into a lean and tall adult.

He was still shy and introverted and very self conscious.  
In fact he was downright ashamed of his penis. It being an unusually large appendage that he feared would scare off the average female.

Hermione had a reputation of being a man eater at the school which she had returned to in order to study and research house elves and their grievances.

She had accidentally burst in on him during his first week when he had emerged from a shower and she had gotten an eyeful of his one eyed monster.

He thought she was as pretty as a picture and incredibly sensuous.  
Every night for a week he had laid naked on his bed dreaming of the adorable young woman, masturbating until he shot his load and bathed his belly with cum. 

By a strange coincidence HE had stumbled in on HER while she was relaxing in her quarters in the nude.

He had felt stupid and clumsy although Hermione had dismissed it as just a silly accident and had made him feel at ease.

She invited him back to her rooms for some tea and he readily accepted.  
When he arrived at the former offices of the Defence Against The Dark Arts his heart was beating fast.

When Hermione opened her door she looked striking in a short skirt and a white oversized sweater.

"Do come in. Would you care for some Darjeeling or Earl Grey perhaps?"

He looked around at the refurbished quarters which had lots of heaving bookshelves and assorted manuscripts.  
A roaring fire was the centrepiece and heated the somewhat airy main room.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?"

They made pleasant small talk and Neville discussed his students curriculum for the year with enthusiasm.

"I think it most important to be hands on and spend considerable time in the greenhouses."

He gesticulated with his large hands as he spoke and Hermione feigned interest while she focused on Neville's impressive trouser bulge. 

"Hands on. Oh, yes. I quite agree."

Neville felt butterflies in his stomach as Hermione put her hand on his knee and squeezed. 

"I'll be quite frank with you, Neville. I think you're very sweet and I've been thinking about you rather a lot since you arrived."

Neville could feel his cock start to get hard and he crossed his long legs.  
He had a strong urge to lean over and kiss her but he froze in his seat.

"Oh?" He uttered as his throat dried up.

"Have you made many friends here since you returned? Any girlfriend?"

Neville blushed and rose to leave.

"I really should get going." He stammered nervously. 

"Don't be too hasty, Neville."

Hermione also stood and barred his way to the door.

"Apart from that silly evening when you interrupted me Neville, have you ever seen a real naked woman?"

She began to raise her sweater and drag it over her head.  
He gulped as he realised Hermione was going to show him. HER naked form to be precise! 

"Just relax." 

Hermione looked like a goddess to him as she stripped out of her top and skirt and dropped her panties.

Neville stood open mouthed as he eyed her up and down.

Barely five feet five her figure was a slender one with subtle curves, medium sized but firm breasts, a tiny waist and an impeccable ass.

His erection tightened in his slacks as he drank in her creamy pins and neat triangle of pubic hair that nestled between that heavenly V at apex of her upper thighs and Mound of Venus. 

"I think you're a virgin, Neville. And I want to help you by being your first. Wouldn't you like to nake love to me?"

"But, I thought. You and Ron were..."

"Oh, him! Not any more. He's not a real man. Unlike you."

Hermione pointed at his newly formed tent in his pants and then took the dumbstruck young wizard by the hand.  
She led the way to her bedroom and he followed willingly. 

x

"I'm telling you, Ginny. Hermione is jumping Neville's bones every night. I just know it."

"But she out and out denies it."

Luna slumped back in her seat and folded her arms. 

She and Ginny had returned to Hogwarts on a rare visit as Ginny was scouting talent for her all female Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies.

The youngest of the Weasley clan had blossomed into a extremely pretty young woman with a long mane of flaming red hair.  
Her light freckled face was illuminated by her bright brown eyes.

She listened intently to the light blonde Luna who had tagged along for the visit on a break from her naturalist studying.

From the very beginning Luna had liked Ginny and they had been in the same year at Hogwarts.

Both young women also cherished their friendship with the intelligent Hermione and all three shared their experiences and adventures since graduation.

As they grew into fine looking twenty somethings their conversation naturally turned to who was dating who and the inevitable pillow talk.

"Hermione always shares her exploits with us and yet this time she's playing things close to her chest."

"Why do you think?"

"Perhaps she wants Neville all to herself, like some toy boy.  
If he is as good as I think he is it should be share and share alike.  
I'll never forget the time she, Ron and I...oh, probably not a good example."

Ginny rolled her eyes and let that comment go over her head. 

"Right. I mean, it's not like they are married." 

"Did you see that Hermione has Mad-Eye Moody's invisibility cloak?"

"Yes, what are you thinking?"

Luna smiled and put her index finger to her lips and winked.

x


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had been a little put out when Luna and Ginny had declared they were to stay an extra three days at the Castle.  
She had loved their company and chatting about the past but she missed having her own space and free time to fuck Neville's brains out.

It was true that she had not gotten much sleep during the first week after she and Ron had first made out and she fueled herself with caffeine in order to keep up.

It had been a necessary break in hindsight as Neville's sizeable dick had stretched her out down there more than usual. 

Nevertheless she was happy to hear that the girls had made plans to spend the evening visiting Hagrid in his small wooden hut on the edge of the forbidden forest.

The red blooded minx knew that she had to make the most of it seeing how she had not gotten laid in three days and invited the ever eager Herbology teacher to her rooms as soon as he had finished his last class of the day.

When he turned up Hermione grabbed him by the hand and led him to her bedroom where she literally tore his pants off. 

Neville was rock hard in five seconds flat. 

"Alohomora!"

Luna and Ginny, who had made up the story about going to see Hagrid, opened the locked door with the redhead's wand and both crept in on tiptoe.

"Now you'll see that I'm right." Said Luna as they eavesdropped outside the bedroom door.

The muffled sounds of two people inside could just be made out and the girls giggled into the palms if their hands.

"They're doing it!" Whispered Ginny.

"Shush! Get the cloak."

Ginny covered herself and Luna as the blonde opened the door quietly.

Using the magical cloak rendered anyone under it completely invisible.  
The girls knew of only two. One they were using which had been owned by the late Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, and the one owned by Harry Potter. 

They stood as close to the bed as they dared and looked down on Neville who was on top of the moaning Hermione and fucking her doggy style.

"Oh, Nev! Fuck me, puppy! I need your big cock SO bad!"

"Ugh!" He grunted as his pistoned in and out on her prone body.

"Ah, oh, ah! Fuck! It's so big!"

Luna and Ginny both gasped at the huge cock of Neville which he drove up inside the whimpering brunette with firm and steady strokes

Each of which pinned her to the mattress as she buried her face in a pillow and grabbed fistfuls of the sheet.  
Her cute bottom bounced up and down as he hammered into her over and over.

"What a lying little cow!" Whispered an excited Ginny as she put her hand between her legs.

Neville flattened out on his front and supported his body on his elbows as he picked up the pace and gave Hermione short, rapid strokes that saw him thrust up inside her to the hilt.

"Right there, right there. Fuuuuuck!"

That was it for the jealous girls who together flung the cloak off to reveal themselves.

"Luna! Ginny!"

Hermione and Neville turned their heads to the fuming girls, he still thrusting in to her without missing a beat.

"What the fuck, Hermione!" They yelled together.

"Hi, girls. Is that my invisibilty cloak?"

She pushed Neville away and slid onto her side and spread her left hand.

"You know the rules, Hermione. We're supposed to share everything."

Hermione reluctantly agreed and gave in to the inevitable. 

"You're right. Why don't you both join us? Right Nev?"

The well hung young wizard looked on speechless as Luna and Ginny quickly got out of their clothes and kicked their shoes off.

"After all, there"s plenty to go around."

Neville indeed did have a superlative erection that pointed up and out, rigid and as hard as steel.  
His foreskin had stretched back and gave his considerable length a seemingly extra something.  
The glans was bloated and purple of hue and shone under the candles, presumably from Hermione's love juices.

"Wow! Who would have guessed! Neville has a dick like a giant!" 

The admiration of his new found audience made his boner twitch all by itself as he took in the naked women.  
It felt like all the blood in his face had drained away and gone straight to his erection! 

The flame haired Ginny had a soft and curvy body with firm and rounded hips, a small mound of a belly and well proportioned breasts.  
She had a heart shaped behind and a triangle of fiery ginger pubes over plump labia.

The elfin looking Luna had more of a slender figure with a cute bottom and oh-so perky tits, topped off by bullet sized nipples.

She had a hairless pussy mound and her vulva protruded with a mouth watering succulence. 

"Go for it, girls." Said Hermione who settled down to watch.

Neville retreated onto the bed beside an amused Hermione slightly anxious as two cock hungry wizards gatecrashed his loins!

"Take it easy, girls."

He had been thoroughly broken in by Hermione over the course of a fortnight but he still had reservations about his oversized dick.  
The last thing he wanted was to wreck a girl's vagina. 

Luna and Ginny giggled as they crept up onto the bed like two cats stalking their prey.

"Merlin's beard! He's so big!"

Luna was the first to take it in her hand and her slender fingers curled around Neville's beautifully sculpted shaft.  
Ginny noted the gleam of excitement in her silvery eyes as she closed her thin lips around the meaty crown.

Surrounded by three sex crazed female wizards made his heart pound in his chest.  
He glanced over at the usually demure Ginny Weasley and saw the lust burning on her wide eyes.

Luna popped off his knob and held his dick straight up in front of Ginny's face.  
She lowered her head and as her long waves fell across his chest she swallowed him up with a gleeful moan.  
Her head bobbed on his thick shaft as she pursed her lips and dragged them up to the big top and back down again. 

Luna looked on, kicking her feet up in the air behind her as she rubbed Neville's thigh.  
Ginny pulled back and Luna resumed her sucking duty with relish.  
Her tongue seemed to have a mind of it's own as it licked his crown this way and that, sideways and vertically until he just had to have them. 

"Come on Nev, give the dogs a bone. ARF!" Urged Hermione. 

Neville gulped and dutilfully knelt between the spread open thighs of Luna who had assumed a doggy style pose and gripped his hard on tightly in his sweaty fist.

He looked at her beautiful shaven vulva and inhaled her secretions deeply.  
Almost shaking with fear he carefully opened her outer folds and placed the swollen tip of his knob to her entrance, closed his eyes and pushed in.

"OH! There you go!"

Neville gave her a few exploratory strokes and he was pleased to hear her appreciative moans of pleasure.  
His hands went to her slight hips and he banged her with a series of rapid thrusts that saw his balls bounce off her bald cunt.

"Oh, Hermione. Feels so good. Now I know why you wanted him all to yourself."

Luna was rocked back and forth as Neville quickened the rate of his strokes and Luna was for once lost for words.

Beside the rutting couple Ginny looked on, patiently waiting her turn, her juices leaking from her glistening ginger muff.  
She raised her ass high in the air and fucked air as she invited Neville to partake of her heated honey pot.

Neville took the unsubtle hint and shifted over and held her hot buns and thrust up with surprising ease.  
He pushed forward and slid almost completely in the quivering girl wizard.  
As he moved in and out of her divine pussy he wondered if Harry had ever had the same pleasure. 

"When you're quite ready," said Luna beside the pair of groaning lovers. 

Back to Luna who had tapped her right foot impatiently on Neville's left thigh he moved back to her and stunned the slim blonde with assertive pounding that took her breath away.

"Keep going, keep...going!"

Luna fell onto her front and bit into the nearest pillow as her pussy was pummeled by a barrage of jacking thrusts that literally robbed her of any conscious thoughts! 

"How do you like him, Luna? Is he getting better or not?" Asked Hermione when Neville withdrew and caught his breath.

"I'll give him credit. OH! Right on the money! Yeah, he's delving into the matter!" 

Neville concentrated hard as he welcomed this unfamiliar experience.  
Had the girls done this sort of thing before?

Whenever one moved off of his slick boner the other stepped up and so on.  
He reveled in the moment and wondered if he had enough stamina to hold out.

Hermione slipped into the line and wiggled her rump in an attempt to attract the attention of Neville.

He saw the third offered damp slit and eagerly hopped to his right and came up behind his current lover.  
He pulled her ass up by yanking her by the hips and shoved his nine inch boner deep inside the squealing wizard.

"Heavens! Now show the girls what I taught you."

Neville grunted and got down to it.  
He began to fuck her fast and hard, slamming into her with gusto.  
There was no tenderness, no affection, just honest to goodness hard and wanton fucking.

And Hermione loved it!

Her fingers dug into the sheet and she gasped for air as Neville yanked her lightweight frame backwards and forwards on his unyielding dick.  
Her bottom rippled with the firm contact of his groin and tiny slapping sounds were heard by all.

They continued for another two more frantic minutes and then he pulled out and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Wonderful. Now, be a good boy and lie on your back please, Neville."

He did as instructed and his solid club of a cock stood up as if standing to attention.

Hermione glanced at her two rabid friends and then settled in his groin and reached under herself to direct his dick to her molten cunt.  
His cock head was quite wet and Hermione slipped down his stiff shaft until she was virtually impaled on his entire length.

"Wow, you took all of him!" Cried Luna who watched closely.

Hermione held up a hand and sighed as she welcomed nine inches of thick meat inside her stretched out pussy. 

Neville gazed up at the gorgeous brunette and ogled her heaving boobs.  
He slid his hands along her toned thighs and up the sublime curve of her hips.

He had learned a lot in the short space of time since Hermione had taken his virginity and he had grown to love this particular position.

Hermione began to move to and fro on his length and he looked at her dreamy half lidded eyes as he thumbed the hard points of her cute tits.

As she rode him with subtle rolls of her hips she made little high pitched gasps and squeaks as his rigid pole filled her eager pussy.

Luna and Ginny watched all this from close proximity and caressed each other in a heightened state of arousal. 

Neville held her tightly around her trim waist and shifted on his ass and pulled her upright in his arms.  
He then proceeded to bounce the girl up and down on his throbbing prick and she bent her head so that she could kiss him hard on the mouth. 

They both grunted with deep satisfaction as she fell into a rhythm of rocking and rolling on his cock.  
Her knees came up on each side of his rib cage as she rode him like a cowgirl.

Ginny tapped Hermione on the shoulder and the brunette rose up off of Neville leaving space for her to sit on his dick. 

Ginny struggled to straddle Neville's lanky frame but once she was comfortable in the reverse cowgirl position she took his massive rod and rubbed her red snapper several times with just the tip.

A shiver went through her she let two inches enter her wet opening.  
She lifted her ass up and then lowered herself down again until half of his length was inside.

"So big!"

The red head worked her pussy onto him and gradually wedged his knob in her fully stretched cunt.  
She looked down between her thighs to see the awesome sight of his enormous dick half in, half out of her glistening muff. 

He cupped her rounded tits and started to buck his hips into her as he rolled her erect nipples between finger and thumb.

"Would you look at that, Hermione? See his big dick spreading out Ginny's ginger beaver."

Hermione nodded. Her throat was dry and she strummed her clit as her big eyes remained glued to the erotic scene.

Ginny moaned as she leaned back against Neville's chest to let Luna lick her clit as the redhead rested whilst still impaled on his rampant pole.

"Oh my! I'm coming!"

Ginny shivered as Luna slid her tongue around the tiny nub of Ginny who was overcome with the double thrill of Neville inside her and Luna's darting tongue.

"Come here." Said Luna who laid down beside the radiant Hermione who was frigging herself stupid.

Neville helped Ginny off of his cock and laid atop of Luna. 

Luna's pale frame felt surprisingly cool in the heat of the room as he pressed his lanky body to hers.  
Her small but firm breasts mashed to his chest and her hard nipples rubbed on him.

She gently opened her legs and coaxed him between her thighs.  
Neville supported his weight on the palms of his hands as the blonde waif like beauty raised her hips so that he could push his way inside her. 

He was astonished at how Luna tightened the muscles in her cunt, gripping his hose every time he drove home.  
This was something Hermione never did. 

And when her feet came up onto the backs of his calves his knob throbbed hard and he began to fuck the shit out of the screaming blonde.  
Their combined efforts raised the heat up a notch and Neville's body dripped with well earned sweat.

He hugged her slender frame firmly in his arms and ground his lower body into hers.

Hermione and Ginny were transfixed by the passionate rut and moved in closer for a better Iook. 

The sensation of his double quick strokes proved too much for the ex Ravenclaw student and she threw her head back and moaned softly as she climaxed on his turgid cock.  
Neville slowed up until he pulled out of her sodden pussy and rolled off to her side. 

The exhausted Luna laid on her back panting with her head hanging off the side of the bed and her legs splayed out. 

With his unleashed enthusiasm reaching near epic proportions Neville fell on top of Hermione and fingered the dripping opening of her pussy.  
She gasped as he used the palm of his hand to smother her mound as he kissed her long and hard.

Then he spread her outer petals and entered her with a swivel of his hips.  
He pinned her on her back as he rocketed back and forth with his rigid length. 

Now full of confidence he chose to take control of proceedings and raise the stakes.

"Right then. I want Luna on her front right there."

Neville's erection bobbed up and down as it poked up in front of him as he directed the enthusiastic trio.

"Ginny? Get on top of Luna and hold on to her tight."

Ginny hopped aboard the elfin blonde and looked back at the now very assertive stunt cock.

"Like this?"

He tilted his head left to right and back again and broke into a broad smile.

"Perfect. Now, Hermione." 

He held her hand and helped her to climb up on top of Ginny thus making  
a mouth watering, towering array of bottoms and ripe pussies stacked up for his pleasure.

He spat into the palm of his hand and smeared his bell end and then popped it inside the parted pussy folds of Hernione and held her steady with his hands on her buns.

After an astonishing hour of fucking Neville was ready to unload.  
He felt his balls tighten, a surge of cum curse through his thick shaft amid a tremendous tingling sensation and ejaculated inside the brunette wizard.

He pumped and pumped like a geyser until he was spent and then pulled back to unleash a waterfall of cum that seeped out of Hermione, down her thighs and onto Ginny.

The white stream of semen continued in a straight line and trickled onto the ass crack of Luna who quivered beneath Ginny.  
The trail of cum eventually stopped and pooled in the bald pussy of the silvery blonde. 

Hermione had surpassed herself in inducting Neville Longbottom into the world of sexual relations and was rather proud of herself.

"Well, ladies? Happy?"

Ginny fingered her well dilated pussy and laid on her side panting hard.

"Does a Mountain Troll shit in the woods?" She said laughing.

"I think we may be persuaded to stay on a bit longer."

Agreed Luna who laid on her back with her legs still splayed out, her pussy giving her minor spasms in her post orgasmic bliss.

"Fasten your seat belts then, we may be in for a bumpy ride!" 

END


End file.
